conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Goblin
Goblins are a race of diminutive humanoids native to the island of Granying, descending from hob settlers from Calendor. History Prehistory Goblins are the direct descendants of the presently extinct hobs who migrated to Granying from the continent several million years ago by ship. Hobs were the result of countless generations of dwarves and white elves struggling to survive in the inhospitable swamps of eastern Calendor, which became a single race through interbreeding. Many hobs followed the flow of the Badlands to the eastern coast of Calendor and emigrated the land, most being overcome by the ferocity of the Sea of Broken Dreams, and the lucky few that arrived in the new land called it "great gift" (gran nying in the ancestral hob dialect). In Granying, the hob society was fragile for a long time, the ages passing unrecorded by the expanding hunter-gatherer nomadic tribes, evolution favoring the stronger and shorter of them, who needed not worry about building but could still fight the quadrupedal animals of the strange jungles. Martial arts were created and forgotten, but the brutal fighting style of modern goblins survived, encompassing all that remained. End of Nomadism History started being recorded after certain groups of nomads began to settle down in multiple villages, but it was not until the birth of the legendary chief Arktor that a true nation arose. The reign of Arktor was fragile and chaotic, but it influenced the remaining villages of the land to have their own monarchies as well. An age of war started, as many different states attempted to expand. Monarchy did not last more than a few hundred years, however, as a tribal chief known as Lark formed - along with many other chiefs - the Larkian Confederation within the forests of Granying. According to legend, the Goblin-Dragon War happened under Lark's reign. As it is said, even after the confederation's formation, localized populations of dragons (the kind known as "marshbeasts" at the beginning of goblin inhabitation of Granying) still roamed the land, predating on the fast-growing Larkian populace. It stayed that way until Lark led, with the newfound manpower of his confederation, thousands upon thousands of warriors in numerous conflicts under the title of Grandchief Larkos. To each dragon that fell, the number of lost troops was described as "ridiculously insane", but the nearly suicidal soldiers cut through all of the beasts in time. Free from the dragons, the Larkian forces raided the other nations of the land, as they (as a race) were now much more fertile, and matured faster. With vast numbers and ferocity unseen even in the continental orc soldiers, Larkian's troops dethroned all of the previous royalty of Granying in less than 20 years. Monarchs were either killed or banished from into the Sea of Broken Dreams, and the rest of Granying erupted with similar confederations, constituting the Superconfederation of Nying. Continental Goblinkind The surviving goblins of the exiled monarchies survived in the continental Badlands for several hundreds of thousands of years, but as their lands were overrun by external races, they were forced into the lands of orcs, brutish, barely civilized descendants of the hobs that avoided the migration through sea. United into a single nation, continental goblins and orcs fought side-by-side against the local humans and centaurs for years. As elves descended from the mountains and into the plains, however, goblins and orcs were decimated, and the following conflicts with human and centaur armies caused all goblins to perish, the remaining orcs being assimilated into the human society as slaves. Category:Paloron Category:Creatures